American Broadcasting Company (ABC) Schedule (2007-2008)
Sunday Fall *America's Funniest Home Videos (7:00-8:00) *Extreme Makeover: Home Edition (8:00-9:00) *Desperate Housewives (9:00-10:00) *Brothers and Sisters (10:00-11:00) Mid-season 1 *America's Funniest Home Videos (7:00-8:00) *Extreme Makeover: Home Edition (8:00-9:00) *Oprah's Big Give (9:00-10:00) *Here Come the Newlyweds (10:00-11:00) Mid-season 2 *America's Funniest Home Videos (7:00-8:00) *Extreme Makeover: Home Edition (8:00-9:00) *Desperate Housewives (9:00-10:00) *Brothers and Sisters (10:00-11:00) Summer *Reruns of America's Funniest Home Videos (7:00-8:00) *High School Musical: Get in the Picture (8:00-9:00) *Reruns of Extreme Makeover: Home Edition (9:00-10:00) *Reruns of Desperate Housewives (10:00-11:00) Follow-up 1 *Reruns of America's Funniest Home Videos (7:00-8:00) *Reruns of Extreme Makeover: Home Edition (8:00-10:00) *Reruns of Desperate Housewives (10:00-11:00) Monday Fall *Kasey M.D. (7:00-8:00) *Dancing with the Stars (8:00-9:30) *Samantha Who? (9:30-10:00) *Bachelor Pad (10:00-11:00) Follow-up 2 *Kasey M.D. (7:00-8:00) *Holiday Specials (8:00-9:00) *Samantha Who?…again (9:00-9:30) *Notes from the Underbelly (9:30-10:00) *October Road (10:00-11:00) Mid-season 3 *Kasey M.D. (7:00-8:00) *Dance War: Bruno vs. Carrie Ann (8:00-9:30) *Notes from the Underbelly (9:30-10:00) *The Bachelor (10:00-11:00) Mid-season 4 *Kasey M.D. (7:00-8:00) *Dancing with the Stars (8:00-9:30) *Samantha Who? (9:30-10:00) *Bachelor Pad (10:00-11:00) Summer *It's 10:00 Somewhere (7:00-8:00) *The Bachelorette (8:00-10:00) *The Mole (10:00-11:00) Follow-up 3 *It's 10:00 Somewhere (7:00-8:00) *High School Musical: Get in the Picture (8:00-9:00) *Wanna Bet? (9:00-10:00) *The Mole (10:00-11:00) Tuesday Fall *Reach (7:00-8:00) *Caveman (8:00-8:30) *Carpoolers (8:30-9:00) *Dancing with the Stars (9:00-10:00) *Boston Legal (10:00-11:00) Follow-up 4 *Reach (7:00-8:00) *Holiday Specials (8:00-10:00) *Boston Legal (10:00-11:00) Mid-season 5 *Reach (7:00-8:00) *Just for Laughs (8:00-9:00) *According to Jim (9:00-9:30) *Carpoolers (9:30-10:00) *Boston Legal (10:00-11:00) Mid-season 6 *Reach (7:00-8:00) *According to Jim (8:00-9:00) *Dancing with the Stars (9:00-10:00) *Women's Murder Club (10:00-11:00) Summer *Wipeout (8:00-9:00) *I Survived a Japanese Game Show (9:00-10:00) *ABC Primetime (10:00-11:00) Wednesday Fall *Look Back (7:00-7:30) *The Buffays (7:30-8:00) *Dancing with the Stars (8:00-9:00) *Private Practice (9:00-10:00) *Dirty Sexy Money (10:00-11:00) Fall 2 *Look Back (7:00-7:30) *The Buffays (7:30-8:00) *Pushing Daisies (8:00-9:00) *Private Practice (9:00-10:00) *Dirty Sexy Money (10:00-11:00) Mid-season 7 *Look Back (7:00-7:30) *The Buffays (7:30-8:00) *Wife Swap (8:00-9:00) *Supernanny (9:00-10:00) *Cashmere Mafia (10:00-11:00) Mid-season 8 *Wife Swap (8:00-9:00) *Supernanny (9:00-10:00) *Men in Trees (10:00-11:00) Mid-season 9 *Look Back (7:00-7:30) *The Buffays (7:30-8:00) *Wife Swap (8:00-9:00) *Supernanny (9:00-10:00) *Boston Legal (10:00-11:00) Summer *Reruns of Wife Swap (8:00-9:00) *Reruns of Supernanny (9:00-10:00) *ABC Primetime (10:00-11:00) Thursday Fall *Campus on the East Side (7:00-7:30) *Human Beings (7:30-8:00) *Ugly Betty (8:00-9:00) *Grey's Anatomy (9:00-10:00) *Big Shots (10:00-11:00) Mid-season 10 *Reruns of Lost (8:00-9:00) *Lost (9:00-10:00) *Eli Stone (10:00-11:00) Mid-season 11 *Miss Guided (8:00-9:00) *Lost (9:00-10:00) *Eli Stone (10:00-11:00) Mid-season 12 *Campus on the East Side (7:00-7:30) *Human Beings (7:30-8:00) *Ugly Betty (8:00-9:00) *Grey's Anatomy (9:00-10:00) *Eli Stone (10:00-11:00) Summer *Ugly Betty (8:00-9:00) *Grey's Anatomy (9:00-10:00) *Hopkins (10:00-11:00) Follow-up 5 *Ugly Betty (8:00-9:00) *Grey's Anatomy (9:00-10:00) *Reruns of Private Practice (10:00-11:00) Friday Fall *Remy Training (7:00-7:30) *Mr. Kevin (7:30-8:00) *20/20 (8:00-9:00) *Women's Murder Club (9:00-10:00) *Men in Trees (10:00-11:00) Follow-up 6 *Remy Training (7:00-7:30) *Mr. Kevin (7:30-8:00) *Men in Trees (8:00-9:00) *Women's Murder Club (9:00-10:00) *20/20 (10:00-11:00) Mid-season 13 *Remy Training (7:00-7:30) *Mr. Kevin (7:30-8:00) *Reruns of Grey's Anatomy (8:00-9:00) *Primetime: What Would You Do? (9:00-10:00) *20/20 (10:00-11:00) Summer *Dance Machine (8:00-9:00) *Duel (9:00-10:00) *20/20 (10:00-11:00) Follow-up 7 *Reruns of America's Funniest Home Videos (8:00-9:00) *Duel (9:00-10:00) *20/20 (10:00-11:00) Saturday Fall *Saturday Night Football (8:00-11:00) Follow-up 8 *ABC Saturday Movie of the Week (8:00-10:00) *Reruns of Women's Murder Club (10:00-11:00) Mid-season 14 *ABC Saturday Movie of the Week (8:00-10:00) *Reruns of Women's Murder Club (10:00-11:00) Summer *ABC Saturday Movie of the Week (8:00-10:00) *Reruns of Eli Stone (10:00-11:00) Follow-up 9 *The Wonderful World of Disney (8:00-10:00) *Reruns of Eli Stone (10:00-11:00) Category:American Broadcasting Company Network Schedule Category:Schedules Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki